I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of air flow devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for releasing trapped moisture sealed within a structure by a STYROFOAM-backed exterior insulation and finishing system.
II. Description of the Related Art
An exterior insulation and finishing system (EIFF) has been developed for exterior use on structures, such as homes and offices, to give a stucco-like appearance. Generally, the EIFF comprises a foam backing, such as STYROFOAM, and a thin layer of a stucco material, such as DRYVIT, disposed on the foam backing. Although initially it was believed that the EIFF was termite resistant, experience has proven otherwise. Common installation practice of the EIFF has been to place the EIFF onto the structure at or below grade. The problem arises as a result of the foam backing material being air tight and forming a moisture barrier. Because moisture trapped within the structure can not escape through the EIFF, the moisture condenses onto the backing and pools at the lower most area of the EIFF, thereby providing an ideal environment for termite activity. Since termites thrive on water and the EIFF provides access to the structure, termites are able to undetectedly attack the foam backing and enter the structure, which more often than not results in damage to wood features of the structure.
To prevent termites from entering the structure through the EIFF, a common practice is to cut or install the EIFF a predetermined distance above grade and seal the lower most portion of the backing. Although this technique prevents undetected entrance of termites into the structure through the EIFF, it does not solve the moisture problem. Moisture continues to condense on the backing, thereby exposing wooden members of the structure to water, which over a period of time results in water damage, rot and decay. Additionally, once termites reach the EIFF, they have sufficient water available to survive within the structure without reentering the ground.